The Foundlings
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Just read; a summary would be too much information :)
1. Brock's Mistake

Reba

*The Foundlings*

**A/N: The last episode in Season 3 is the beginning of this story.**

Brock Hart rushes to Reba's and barges in.

"FREEZE!" Reba hollers.

"What?" Brock asks questioning.

"If you are here to hide from Barbara Jean get out." Reba says pointing to the door.

"I'm here to talk to you." Brock says tickling her side. She pushes his arm down and tries to get away. Brock pulls her in and kisses her. Reba is astonished that he would do such a thing.

"Brock Hart! You are a married man, stop that!" Reba says pushing on his chest.

"I made a mistake Reba. I want you back." Brock says looking deep into her blue eyes. Reba walks away.

"You already made your choice Brock. You chose Barbara Jean and you are gonna have to face fact." Reba says trying not to look at Brock.

"_Finally after 7 year he finally realizes what he's lost and it's too late to rekindle any kind of relationship."_ Reba thinks to herself. Brock just watches her pace back and forth.

"I had some problems Reba, but I'm trying to fix them. Come back to me." Brock says. As soon as he says that there is crying coming from the kitchen.

"Crap." Reba says in her long drawn southern drawl.


	2. Barbara Jean overheard and fighting

"Brock, how could you say you made a mistake in our marriage? With the fact that you left Reba for me? Are you ashamed of me and Henry?" Barbara Jean asks blowing her nose.

"Oh honey, it's nothing like it. It's just that I have been with Reba for 27 years, and she means a lot to me." Brock says trying to explain without making himself sound bad.

"She means enough that you would leave your wife and son for her?" Barbara Jean asks expectantly.

" Well, actually Barbara Jean, you took my husband from me, and my children; and I don't want Brock back." Reba says to her.

"Really?" Barbara Jean asks coming into the living room from the kitchen.

"Really. I have been friends with Brock for 27 years, and I was his wife for 20 years, but I wouldn't endure everything I did for the last 20 years again for anything, and I would never hurt you like that Barbara Jean." Reba says with a smile, although she isn't sure how much of it she actually means. She can't stand Barbara Jean because she took her husband, but now that Brock is trying to crawl back to her; does she want him back or not? Well this little conversation was enough for Barbara Jean because she got all happy and skipped out the front door.

"Reba, do you really mean that? That you wouldn't want me back ever?" Brock asks her looking deep into her eyes looking for the truth. After 27 years he knows that Reba can lie, but her eyes won't. Reba turns away from him.

"Yes, I would never want you back Brock. You are married to Barbara Jean and we are both going to have to learn to accept it." Reba says.

"Aa-ha!" Brock says pointing at her.

"What?" Reba asks him confused.

"You can't look at me and say that you don't want me." Brock says. Reba just makes a face at Brock.

"Fine, YES I would want you back, but we can't do that! What about Barbara Jean! What about Henry!" Reba hollers out.

"We would figure something out." Brock says trying to be reasonable.

"Brock, I am NOT going to be the other woman to the other woman; that's just WEIRD! Even for us! Look, you are married and there is nothing that is going to change that. I don't want to be the reason your marriage breaks up." Reba says as she storms out of the room, and Barbara Jean comes in and just gives Brock a look.


	3. Attack on Brock

"Why do you want Reba back so badly Brock?" Barbara Jean asks him with her 'death to all' look.

"It's not that I want her back so much as the fact that she is the mother of my children. I have known her since college. We're good friends." Brock says with a sigh trying to calm her down.

"What about me Brock? I am the mother of your son. Don't I count for anything?" Barbara Jean says with a hurtful look on her face.

"Oh Barbara Jean, you mean the world to me. It's just that Reba and I have been so close for so long that I just don't know." Brock sits down and puts his head in his hands and just starts to sob. Even the tough 49-year-old Brock Hart cries. Reba walks back into the house.

"What am I doing? This is my house. If somebody should be getting out it should be you." Reba says smacking Brock in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Brock asks just staring at Reba.

"That's for getting me into this mess in the first place! That's for making me marry you instead of Terry Halliway 27 years ago Brock! I am just so mad I could really hurt you. Now get out of my house and out of my life." Reba screams to him and Barbara Jean. Brock just looks at Barbara Jean.

"Looks like it's time for me to get another condo." Brock says to himself before he gives Barbara Jean a look and walks outside the door. Barbara Jean just stares at Reba as she backs out of the doorway backwards.

"I'm watching you. If you take my husband away from me I will never forgive you. Nor will I ever speak to you again." Barbara Jean says. Reba lays her head on the door.

"Look Barbara Jean; I would never take Brock away from you. I was married to him for 20 years, but I don't love him anymore and he's going to have to accept that whether he likes it or not." Reba says to her.

"Right." Barbara Jean says slowly. Finally she walks out the front door. Reba closes it behind her. Reba walks over towards the couch and sits down. She sighs loudly.

"I need a drink." Reba gets up and walks towards the kitchen to get a nice glass of wine to get over the stress of the day.


	4. Cheyenne Talks to Reba

Reba is sipping a glass of red wine.

_"Would I ever want Brock back? We have known each other for so long. We were married for 20 years but he cheated on me… Do I really still love him? I think I do. I really love him."_ Reba thinks to herself. She looks in the glass and shudders.

"That's just the alcohol talkin'." Reba says aloud. Cheyenne walks down the stairs.

"What's the alcohol mom?" Cheyenne asks.

"My love for your father." Reba replies.

"You weren't honestly thinking about getting back together were you? That's the worst idea." Cheyenne exclaims.

"Really?" Reba asks with a confused look on her face.

"Look mom… Yeah when you and dad were separated I wanted you to get back together, but it's different now. We have Henry and Barbara Jean." Cheyenne says.

"I know." Reba replies look at her shoes.

"I know that it's been tough on you ever since the divorce, but you'll be okay. Don't hurt dad and Barbara Jean mom." Cheyenne responds touching Reba's shoulder. She goes into the kitchen. Brock enters.

"Hey Reba… Have you decided whether or not to remarry me?" Brock asks.

"Brock, I love you as my best friend and the father of my children but no; I can't marry you." Reba says.


	5. Brock Approaches Reba again

"Reba, I thought you and I had agreed that our getting remarried would be the best situation. We both love each other. I thought that's what we wanted." Brock says trying to get Reba to look at him, but she is firmly looking at her feet. Reba looks up at him. There are tears in her eyes.

"Brock, you are the father of my three children, we've been best friends for almost 30 years; I love you." Reba says.

"Then what's the problem?" Brock starts to ask.

"You are married to Barbara Jean, you have Henry. I am not gonna let you do the same thing to them that you did to us. You may have loved me at one time. Sure, we can even say that you feel that you made a mistake by leavin' me and marryin' her; but it's over and done with Brock. What's done is done. Now you have to live with your mistakes. Your choices are your own. I can't fix them for you and by trying to go back and make up for it will only make it worse for everybody else. If you love Barbara Jean at all you'll leave right now and try to go make it up to her." Reba says standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Brock stands up but doesn't move out of his place.

"What if I can't? What if I can't love Barbara Jean the way I loved you? What if you were my one chance for happiness and I blew it?" Brock asks. Reba turns around and looks back at him.

"Then you just blew it. I am not gonna let you make the same mistake twice! You are not goin' to throw this entire family into chaos again because you can't decide what you want." Reba says and then pauses. She sighs. "Brock, you love her very much. Go talk to her. She'll take you back. She's crazy like that." Reba laughs and shakes her head.

"Okay, I'll go see if I can talk to her." Brock says and Reba nods her head. "Only if you can tell me that you don't love me anymore. If you can tell me you have no feelings for me anymore at all then I'll go find her. But you've got to say it right here and now." Brock walks over to her and takes her hands in his. "What are you going to say? Either tell me that you love me and that we can be together again like nothing happened, or tell me you have no feelings for me whatsoever and I'll go find Barbara Jean." Brock looks into Reba's eyes and she looks away. She pulls away from him and turns away.

"Brock, I"


	6. Reba Tells Brock how she feels

can't love you." Reba says.

"Reba, that wasn't one of the options." Brock states.

"Look Brock, yes you were my husband for 20 years, you're my best friend and the father of my children, and at some level I do love you. You are married with child; at that level I don't love you. I can't. I won't take you from Barbara Jean and Henry. I can't hurt somebody the way I was hurt. I'm sorry." Reba replies.

"You can't possibly tell me that you don't love me." Brock says.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Brock." Reba replies.

"Reba… But what about me? I love you, I really do." Brock whines. Reba looks at him. There are tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"You don't love me; I don't think you can love anybody. If you truly loved me Brock than we wouldn't have the issue that we do right now; I want you to get out of my house and I don't want you to ever come back. I think that's for the best." Reba says.

"Reba, you don't mean that." Brock states.

"Yes I do." Reba replies. She walks over to the door and opens it. Brock walks over to her and puts his hand on hers. He looks into his eyes, and walks out the door pulling the door closed behind him. As the door closes Reba stands there practically in tears. She sits on the stairs and puts her head in her hands.

**THE END**


End file.
